


The Devil's In The Details

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me x Lucifer (Lucifer x Reader). Based on a dream I had after watching a few episodes of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's In The Details

I walked into the library calmly, bag on my shoulder. Acting like my companion with me hadn’t tried to oblidorate the world nor was an archangel using another human as a vessel. The fallen angel ignored the humans around us, acting like they weren’t even there. The boys had dropped us off and gone to figure out the rest of the case they were doing, dumping the research portion on us. Lucifer had simply rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath but had actually asked to be paired off with me instead of one of the guys coming with me. I didn’t care one way or another. Sam didn’t want to be around him and Dean didn’t want him around either. The archangel followed me closely, at little too close for my comfort but I ignored him, trying to stay focused. We went to a table towards the back and I took my bag off my shoulder, setting it on the table. Lucifer slid the chair out and gestured for me to sit, his mouth tugging into a smile. I rolled my eyes and smiled a little at the gesture as I sat down and he slid into the chair across from me. I started to open my bag and take out my books, glancing up to see him with his hands on the table and twiddling his thumbs, making invisible bubbles with his mouth. I shook my head and continued pulling out my notes and such for this case. I could feel a heat in my cheeks, feeling his gaze on me from across the table. I tried not to give him the satisfaction that I was blushing nor getting flustered.

“Here, why don’t you help me”, I replied, pushing a book to him across the table.

Lucifer eyed me, quirking an eyebrow, a grin still quirking against his lips, “I’ll humor you by caring”, he licked his lips, smacking them together and opened up the book. He licked his finger and turned a couple of pages. Lounging back in his chair and acting interested in the book. Acting as though he were reading it.

I breathed a huffing sigh and just shook my head, leaning over my own book. It was quiet as people passed us, not giving any second glances to our table. After a minute or two, I glanced up and saw that he was actually reading the book. I wasn’t going to ask if he was actually reading it or continuing to humor me by helping. It was hard to tell with him what he would be interested in or not. So I left it alone. Another few minutes passed and I felt something rub against my foot. I looked up to see Lucifer turning pages in the book in a bored and lazy manner. Frowning, I returned to reading. Again, I felt something rub against my foot. I glanced under the table and saw that our feet weren’t even touching and we were the only people at that table. I assumed I had touched my own foot without realizing it and set back to work getting through these notes. A third rub and this time was it was against my ankle. I nearly jumped and glanced down again. His foot was reaching out teasingly and grazing my ankle and slowly up my leg. When I glanced back up, Lucifer was smiling at me.

“Do you mind?” I wanted to know.

“Oh you love it”, He chuckled, knowingly, resting his chin on his hands.

“I don’t appreciate it, please stop”, my cheeks burned brightly.

Lucifer faked a pouty face at me but I didn’t budge from being cross with him and went back to my notes. His foot came up again, slowly coming up the side of my leg, grazing just to against the side and down again. Every part of me froze and I tried not to jump. His foot then grazed the other side of my leg, gently coming down and rubbing against my ankle. My face started to flush worse and he looked satisfied as I slowly peeked up at him from my notes. My eyes dropped back down to my papers quickly and I tried to ignore the continuing rubs against my leg. When I went to look up, I nearly dropped the book I went to pick up. Lucifer wasn’t sitting across from me, he was now sitting next to me with the book I had given him.

“I got lonely”, He said, leaning over so our shoulders were touching. He batted his eyes at me and saw the creeping flush in my cheeks again.

I just gaped at him but didn’t say anything about it. I didn’t care. Another hour or two here and we could leave. I hunched my shoulders and tried not to be distracted by him. I was making head way into finding some interesting lore about this case when I felt a hand on my leg. I tried to ignore it because it was just him trying to get my attention and rile me up. His hand ran up and down my leg, wandering over my knee, lightly running his fingers over the fabric of my skirt. He tilted his head down, watching what he was doing. His eyes glancing at me every few seconds. His fingers brushed against my leg as he pushed my skirt up towards my thigh. I inhaled a quick breath as his fingers skillfully ran over my skin. His hand squeezed my thigh. He leaned over, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“So soft all over”, Lucifer whispered close to my ear, moving my hair out of the way with his lips.

I closed my eyes and tried to count backwards from ten as his fingers reached my nether parts. He made circular motions against my underwear, pressing gently and then roughly against the fabric. He pushed the palm of his hand against me, making me move my legs apart a bit wider before continuing to thrust his fingers against my underwear, pushing against my opening as much as possible. I closed my eyes, lost in complete rapture and trying really hard not to make a noise as my throat began to feel warm with heat. He chuckled, cupping my chin with his free hand and pressing his mouth to mine. But I pushed him away at the last second, trying to contain myself.

“Not here”, I muttered breathlessly, eyes wide.

“So?” He shrugged his shoulders, “Nobody’s gonna know”, he added, giving me a cheeky look.

I couldn’t bring myself to argue.

Lucifer’s fingers were still in between my legs and just roughly brushed them against me, feeling me slowly getting wet. He moved his hand away and cupped my thigh, making massages motions against my leg. He smirked and slipped down from his chair and under the table. I gripped the table hard and fast a second later as he sucked on my thigh, his mouth feeling warm on my skin. His mouth moved towards my underwear and I could feel his breath on me. His hands moved up my legs to my waist and slowly started to pull my skirt and underwear down. My heart beat quickened as I glanced around but everyone continued to ignore what was going on. It was then my papers went spilling everywhere as I knocked them over. Lucifer’s tongue entered me hard and fast. I tried not to wiggle too much as he found my secret button. My nub. He buried his face against my entrance and I came undone. Letting out a loud moan. His hands holding me down fast to keep me from wiggling too much. I could feel his tongue grazing my walls, touching everything and everywhere. I rocked in my chair, panting breathlessly. I could hear him chuckle as his tongue thrusted in and out of me. I was getting wetter now. I leaned forward, my fingers no longer being able to hold onto the table, cupping the back of his neck. I brushed my fingers through his dirty blond hair as he groaned against me. His tongue licking at my juices.Teasing against my walls but never letting me come. He kept me on the edge before pulling out completely. My entire body turning pink as his eyes met mine.

He climbed out from under the table before taking my wrists and pulling me from my chair. He pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. I could taste myself on his mouth as his tongue pressed against mine, exploring my mouth. My eyes close as I moan against his lips, feeling his fingers in my hair. Caging me in his arms as he held me fast against him. He brought his left hand down and brushed against my bottom, cupping my left cheek and giving it a squeeze as he pressed another hungry kiss to my lips. I moaned in my throat, caving slowly to his touch. I pushed my shoes off, stepping out of my underwear and skirt a second later, kicking them aside. I heard his shoes go flying off somewhere, one of them hitting the leg of the table. He backed me up against the closest bookshelf, one hand on my ass and the other still curled in my hair. My arms came up and wrapped about his neck. He was much taller than me, so I had to lean up a bit. He kept me pressed between him and the shelf. Lucifer smirked against my neck, his fingers unzipping my coat as he nibbled against my skin, biting enough to start leaving marks.

“You know, even though I was going to destroy all of human kind”, Lucifer murmured against my neck, “You were never on my list. I would have kept you. Because you get it. You don’t look at me like I’m some sort of monster. You don’t treat me like Sam and Dean do. Like my brothers do”, he pulled away to gaze at me. He brought his hand up and caressed my neck with a single finger. He lowered his head again, leaving hot searing kisses against my throat, cupping both sides of my neck with his hands

I leaned my head back, letting out another moan, continuing to become wet. He unzipped my coat and pulled it off my shoulders and with my help, got it off. I leaned against him, my hands pressing against his chest, leaning up to graze his jaw. He laughed, capturing my lips again. His hands wandering down my body, fingers teasing me down in between my legs before his hands roamed up my back, feeling every curve and muscle. I pressed myself into him, loving the sensation of his hands and not being able to resist anymore. He could feel it as I curled up against him. My fingers gripping the front of his shirt. He grinned against my jaw, his tongue grazing down my jaw and then my neck. A moaning gasp escaping my parted lips. Pressing his lower half to mine, he rocked against me, rubbing his leg against my thigh, bring up his knee to tease me. He shrugged off his outer shirt and then his t-shirt. I let out a breathless pant as I’d never seen an archangel shirtless before. Lucifer smiled with a wicked grin, taking my face in his hands, pressing a kiss to my lips as hard as he could manage. He nibbled my lips, tugging on my lower lip, his tongue dominating mine into submission. A fiery heat entered my chest as my hands roamed over his chest and shoulders. He brought his hands down and slipped them under my t-shirt, his skillful fingers working the clasp of my bra. I clung to him as he got it undone and pulled it from my body, just slowly slipping it down my shoulders. At the same time, I slipped off my t-shirt. Both articles of clothing joining the floor.

My cheeks flushed as he backed away, admiring me for a moment. Every detail he could memorize. He moved back towards me and pulled me flush to him. I barely felt the bookshelf this time as he kept me in his arms, deepening the kiss to my throat with his lips before moving down my neck. He lifted me into his arms, my legs wrapping about his waist, his mouth in between my breasts. He groped them with his mouth, tugging them with nibbles and kisses. His tongue running over my nipples enthusiastically. I kissed against his neck, flowering his skin with kisses, moving over his shoulder and down his chest. But he would not let me make him cave. He moved me, dipping me backwards and kissed down against my abdomen and stomach. Leaving hot searing kisses against my stomach and then running his mouth over my waist, sucking on my skin in between his lips and nibbling gently, leaving more marks and love bites. I moaned loudly with each bite and searing kiss. My skin tingling from his mouth and teeth. He brought me back to a standing position, keeping me on the crook of his arm. Both of us panting breathlessly. Putting his hands to my waist, he turned me around so I was facing away from him. I held onto the bookshelf as Lucifer kissed against the back of my neck, nibbling his way down my back. His hands squeezing my hips and brushing down my torso as his hands cupped either side of my bottom. I heard him undo his pants and kick them out of the way. I felt him flush against my back, his arms coming around my waist and hooking me close to him. His chin leaning against my shoulder.

“Lucifer”, I breathed his name, closing my eyes shut.

He lovingly pressed a hot searing kiss to my neck, bringing his hand down and teasing my backside with his finger. I tried not to wiggle too much as I let out a shallow breath. My heart pumping fast. He pressed his face to my neck as his fingers traced over my rear. One finger inserting into me and then a second one joining it. I gripped the bookshelf as hard as I could as his fingers teased me, thrusting a little before I became comfortable with the ministrations. I called out his name again as I started to get wet again. Lucifer pumped his fingers in and out, teasing with each motion. He buried his face to my hair, kissing my curls. He dropped his fingers from my backside and lined himself up with me. I sucked on my lip, biting down as he entered me from behind. Just slowly with each pump until he was inside of me. I let out a low cry of pleasure, his hands steadying me against my waist. He thrusted a few times, groaning low in his throat. Loving how beautiful I was. He moved against me, kissing down my back, breathing deeply. I could feel the heat now on my face. I sighed longingly and he pulled out of me after about about three minutes. Lucifer kissed the middle of my back, pressing his face to my skin, nuzzling it with his cheek. He traced his fingers through my hair and I turned slowly to face him, shaking out of breathless arousal. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gazing up at him. Bringing my hand up to cup his face. He closed his eyes and moved into my touch, kissing the palm of my hand.

“If I knew how good you tasted, I’d have taken you into the pit with me instead of Sam”, Lucifer spoke, his voice low in his throat, almost like a low growl.

I saw the look he was giving me, like a male animal prowling to mate. My stomach twisted in knots, surrendering to the look in his blue eyes. He cupped the back of my neck and kissed me deeply, deepening the kiss into hungry passionate desire. It was rough and wanting. I had no room to breath as my head became dizzy from the searing kiss. The library seemed to melt away around us a second later as I blinked. He’d poofed us out of the library and into a very familiar black leather backseat. I glanced up for a second, recognizing the roof of of the impala. Dean was going to kill me if he found us in here. But Lucifer distracted me from worrying as he laid me across the backseat, kneeling over me. He could feel his own wings stretch in excitement. His throat heavy and his eyes dripping in lust. I sucked in a breath as he lined himself up with me. My backside still sensitive from ten minutes before. My gaze never left his as he entered me, slow ministrations as he buried his face to my chest, his hands holding my wrists down. His weight holding my legs down so I didn’t wiggle too much. I tilted my head back and let out a moan of pleasure, my throat heavy and ready to snap into two as I felt the heat in me rise. He allowed my legs movement and I wrapped them about his waist, pressing my heels into his back. He let go of my wrists as he held me flush to him. He started a rough pacing rhythm, finding my sweet spot. I grind against him, hitting the button over and over again. He let out a low groan into my skin, loving the feeling of my hips moving with his.

“Oh fuck, keep going. Oh fuck”, I muttered in aching pleasure, something that amused and satisfied him.

His arm wraps around me waist, holding me just above the seat. My fingers running over his back and trying not to dig into him. I apologize breathlessly but he just shook his head, kissing me and telling he didn’t care. He thrusted against me, his other hand massaging my breasts lovingly. I buried my face to his shoulder, my fingers running up into his hair again, messing it. He gave another low growl of want, pressing himself further into me. Rubbing against my clit and making sure I enjoyed the sensual thrusts. I gave a loud scream of pleasure as he hit the spot over and over again. One thrust after another. The car rocked a bit with our motions and the windows became steamy. Lucifer gripped me tight, the hand he had on my waist fell down towards my bottom and he gave my buttock a hard squeeze, making me scream again. He pumped further, not letting up the pace. No matter how hard I dug my heels into his back. His pace was precise and deliberate and he was not going to give into my begging pleads. His mouth sucked on my left breast, covering it in love bites as he felt me tighten around him. My hips bucked and pressed, thrusting against him in response. I could feel light beads of sweat against my forehead as he continued his rough thrusts. He arched into me, teasing me and never letting me have that release. He wanted to keep me wanting more. Each time I tried, pleading and saying his name. But Lucifer just chuckled, sucking on my lips, loving the soft sweet taste of my mouth. He had an insatiable desire for me and he couldn’t get enough.

I was coming undone now and I couldn’t take it, I was getting wet and I could feel it. My stomach blazing with an aroused heat as he continued. He rocked me, thrusting roughly each time. I could feel his length caressing me, bulging with each pump and thrust. I clung to him, not sure how much more I could take of this. My head was becoming dizzy once more and I cried out another loud pleasuring moan. Panting and keeping my eyes closed, lost in rapture once again. I could feel him getting wet as well. My hips wiggled against him, heels digging even more. I was going to come soon, whether he liked it or not. Lucifer could feel me coming over the edge. And the last several thrusts were the longest, roughest thrusts I’d ever felt. I came not a few seconds after, throwing my head back, a few colorful words following. He followed shortly after, his orgasm a low husky groan as he bit into my shoulder, making me moan loudly in return. He clung to me as we lay there, panting breathlessly. Our bodily sweat filling the car. My body blushing a bright pink as he cupped my face, gazing down at me. My gray eyes meeting his blue ones. He gave me a wicked grin, eyes flashing in victory.

“So? You enjoy it?” Lucifer asked, raising his eyebrows playfully as he stroked my skin, “Was it to your satisfaction?” He murmured, kissing close to my ear.

“It was…it was beautiful”, I swallowed, chest rising and falling as I tried to catch my breath and calm my panting.

“Good”, Lucifer chuckled, kissing me, brushing his lips to mine, “And I meant what I said in the library by the way”, he added, pulling himself out of me and kneeling just above me. He moved, taking me into his arms and sat on the seat, me sitting in his lap as he snaked his arms about my waist, “I wouldn’t have let you died”. He tilted his head, making a face.

I leaned against his shoulder, resting my head there. Still dizzy and light headed but slowly able to adjust back to normal. I glanced at him, “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything”, I told him, my cheeks pink as I smiled at him and then looked away shyly.

He chuckled and possessively pulled me against him, kissing against my shoulder. Fingers playing with my hair. Loving the bright flush of my skin. He snapped his fingers, making a thick blanket appear and he lazily drapped it over us. My eyes were getting heavy as I pressed my face to his chest. The last thing I saw before falling asleep in his arms was our clothes and my bag from the library sitting on the floor of the car. Lucifer humming “Stairway To Heaven” in my ear as I dozed off.


End file.
